La mujer más hermosa
by nambelle
Summary: Si el curso de los acontecimientos hubiera ocurrido diferente, Kazama al fin conquistaría a Chizuru y esta se dejaría conquistar. Sin embargo, las cosas fáciles no se aprecian tanto. Ojalá lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

-es necesario que me digas algo Yukimura-sama. Estás o no de acuerdo con el shogunato? si lo estás, te dejaremos vivir; si no, te toca morir- dijo el hombre de bufanda de piel de tigre a lord Yukimura.

-¡No!- tres largas katanas perforaron tres puntos importantes de su cuerpo. y salieron de la habitación principal buscando a los hijos de este gran señor.

-busquen a los gemelos y mátenlos. No, maten al chico y traigan a la chica. No sería dificil de encontrarlos en cualquier rincón, escondidos deben estar- exclamó el hombre a sus esbirros y estos como siempre acataron la orden -no olviden quemar las salas que registren, no queremos que se levanten

-señor, encontramos a la esposa- anunció uno de ellos, con sumo respeto y una profunda reverencia

-desháganse de ella, no es necesaria. Quiero a la chica, es más fácil de manejar.- el soldado se fue y los gritos de la dama de azul se oían como música celestial de su agrado. Y fue cremada junto con el cuerpo de marido.

Treinta minutos antes de que el escuadrón de esbirros llegara, unos cuantos miembros del clan Kazama se había retirado tras una honorable derrota de mahjong, en el cual se estaba apostando el matrimonio de los dos miembros principales de las dos casas. Chizuru y Chikage. El clan kazama, perdió en el último movimiento tras poner una ficha fuera de lugar, gracias a la distracción de un rico té de jazmín.

A lo lejos se veía la luz amarilla y anaranjada característica de los incendios y el humo despedido de este a pesar de la avanzada noche.

Los tres emisarios de lord Kazama se devolvieron a ayudar a apagar el siniestro, pero se encontraron con el mismísimo infierno. Dos pequeñas sombras se observaban avanzar en su dirección. Eran Kaoru y su hermana menor Chizuru cogidos de la mano.

los hombres de kazama corrieron a su rescate, pero uno de los invasores se adelantó y clavó su espada en la espalda del muchacho, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y pánico. su hermana al ver esto comenzó a gritar y chillar mientras era apartada de su hermano. Sin embargo se logró soltar del agarre del hombre enmascarado y corrió como pudo a donde su hermano, acción que ayudó a los hombre de Lord kazama a acabar con el sujeto y sus compañeros, dejando solo a una pequeña niña con una herida profunda en su corazón. Su familia entera había muerto.

El señor Todou, médico de la familia se ofreció a cuidar de la niña ya que estaba más familiarizada con él que con otras personas; sin embargo, su petición fue denegada. El traslado de Yukimura Chizuru al clan Kazama era un hecho.


	2. Chapter 2

La comida no sabía rico. Cada bocado era un sufrimiento. El sabor del arroz no era el mismo de su madre y las habichuelas no sabían igual sin su hermano y la hora de la cena no era nada sin su padre. Cada que tragaba los pequeños bocados lágrimas furtivas descendían sin cesar.

Los hombres que estaban a su alrededor trataban de no mirarla, primero debían darle espacio y segundo si se acercaban indudablemente se crearían lazos y era prohibido, al menos en el momento de llevarla a la villa de los Kazama. Luego si la situación y la indulgencia de amo de la familia mermaba esos lazos podría fortalecerse de algún modo positivo para todos. Sin embargo en el momento debían seguir con el viaje a ritmo constante para seguridad de la niña y para la propia de aquellos hombres.

La noche se hacía cada vez más oscura y las linternas cada vez más urgentes. En brazos de uno de los hombres quien llevaba un haori de lana gruesa estaba la pequeña, durmiendo profundamente, aunque para ellos era una tortura oírla hablar en sueños; la pobre chica recordaba paso a paso cada parte de lo ocurrido horas antes.

Es difícil desviarse en el camino a la villa de los Kazama llamada "terrenos del cielo". Para llegar allí desde la vertiente oriental del circuito de humedales de la provincia de Edo hay que franquearlos de manera rápida y precisa, ya que el camino forjado entre las terrazas naturales que bordean las ciénagas en primavera son bastante engañosos y luego está el puesto de control de la ruta Tokaido. Tomando esta ruta, el viaje se hacía más cómodo para todos, incluso para la pequeña Chizuru, que a pesar de su corta edad, podía entender y darse a entender lo que de verdad pasaba en el viaje "nunca debía viajar sola" y su acompañante en este viaje era Kenkiusha-san, quien en definitiva la pequeña estaba más apegada y ya estaba sintiendo el rigor de ese apego y lo duro que sería su separación al momento de llegar a la casa principal.

Este samurai; un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello negro, largo y lacio, de riguroso en carácter y muy serio quien constantemente era presa de la espontaneidad de la niña, la cual le sacaba en un dos por tres una sonrisa y una suave carcajada relajando la tension de todos en el viaje. Un don de Chizuru que era capaz de semejante proeza

En esas dos semanas de viaje ninguno de los hombres dirigidos por Kenkiusha, fiel sirviente de Kazama-Tono se alejaba del circuito de seguridad de la futura esposa del primogénito del líder de la familia. Miles de cosas se pueden suponer en ese largo viaje para una niña de 4 años; el mundo de Geishas, prostitución, esclavitud o hasta experimentos al descubrir que es una Oni pura. Debían protegerla a toda costa.

Los niños suelen salir a explorar, ese es su instinto, conocer el mundo. Pero ella no podía, en cada parada, en cada hotel todo era una pesadilla sin fin. Niños que jugaban felices y ella encerrada en una habitación lujosa, fuera de la vista de todos, hasta de las fámulas del local.

-por qué debo quedarme aquí, Kenkiusha-san?- preguntó la pequeña con esa inocente plegaria en sus ojos

-porque es peligroso para usted, Hime-sama- respondió el hombre con el corazón arrugado

-por qué?

-porque la pueden secuestrar- dijo el hombre con mucho auto-control

-qué es secuestrar?- dobló su cabeza hacia la derecha

-alguien se la puede llevar a otro lugar sin nuestro permiso para hacerle algún mal, Hime-sama

-así como a padre?

-así es, Hime-sama

-yo no me quiero dormir para siempre- empezó a llorar a los gritos tirándose en su futón -¡quiero a mi madre, quiero a mi hermano, quiero a mi padre de vuelta!- el hombre decidió guardar silencio mientras Chizuru se desahogaba de sus grandes pequeñas penas.

Con cierta confianza concedida por parte de los samurais que conformaban el circuito de seguridad, Chizuru decidió hacer lo que los niños a esa edad hacen, "MANIPULAR". De a poco los manipulaba a su antojo para ganar tiempo fuera con los otros niños y disfrutar un tiempo del aire libre y fresco de la tarde de primavera que da Abril. Los pequeños hombrecitos no le prestaban la atención que siempre tubo de su hermano gemelo, fue una decepción; pero sin duda una buena lección para el futuro cercano cuando le tocara entablar una relación con el siniestro Chikage, quien a su vez la presión que ejercían en él la descargaría en ella eventualmente.

Por descuido o por la locuras del destino una mujer muy hermosa, con el mismo corte de pelo de su madre apareció ante sus ojos saludándola cortésmente y una dulce y tranquila voz.

-hola mi cielo, cómo estás?- preguntó la mujer y Chizuru ni corta ni perezosa respondió -muy bien, gracias

-que bonito Obi tienes hoy- exclamó la mujer cubriéndose la boca con la manga de su kimono - en mi casa tengo más, quieres verlos?

-no se si pueda, kenkiusha-san dicee que me podrían secuestrar si me alejo de ellos- respondió con una seriedad muy encantadora

-Kenkiusha-san tiene razón, pero verás- se acercó más a ella y le susurró- yo conozco a tu guardaespaldas y nos ha dado permiso para irnos, ves ningún hombre te vigila- le dijo con cierta mirada siniestra que jamás había visto en su vida y aún así sentía un cosquilleo en la nuca que no supo interpretar, sus sentidos oni no estaban del todo desarrollados aunque el instinto de supervivencia de un ser superior al humano es más fuerte que cualquier otro.

Le tomó de la mano y la alejó a toda prisa. Caminaron 14 cuadras entre callejones y vías principales, hasta llegar a una pequeña minka al lado de un riachuelo. Al entrar la niña se quedó quieta al percibir un olor desagradable igual al de su casa la noche que le perseguían. Olía a sangre en toda la casa a pesar de estar impecable, las fosas nasales estaban invadidas con ese peligroso aroma. La mujer se percató que esta niña en particular no jugaría a la casita, por lo que decidió ir al grano rápidamente se acercó a la repisa cerca a la entrada, donde había un cofre marrón lacado. Acercándose dijo -sabes qué corazón, deseo que mueras porque nunca fuiste obediente con tu madre, por eso los niños que no son buenos debe morir- caminando lentamente fue hacia ella con una daga en la mano.

En su mente aún seguía el recuerdo vivo cuando su madre peinando su cabello le daba la lección más importante -si sientes que te van a hacer daño muerde con todas tus fuerzas, hasta que esa persona sangre mucho, trata de morder donde se ven las venas azules o verdes cerca a la palma y grita lo que más puedas y sal del lugar corriendo lo más rápido, nunca lo olvides.

La mujer se acercó a ella en una ritual lentitud, meticulosa, curtida por los años de práctica con otras víctimas. Acariciando su mejilla tan gentilmente que dio pie para que la niña tomara del mismo modo la muñeca de aquella y mordiera con sus colmillos puntiagudos aún de leche. La asesina, abrió los ojos de forma exagerada al sentir la presión de aquellos pequeños cinceles perforando la carne y tocando la vena radial; un mar en rojo vivo empezó a brotar de su muñeca, tiró a un lado la daga. La desesperación sucumbió ante ella, tirándose al suelo sin poder calmar la hemorragia, la mujer no entendía por qué pasaba eso, tomó de nuevo la daga y se abalanzó de nuevo pero la niña fue un poco más hábil y le haló del caballo con toda su fuerza desde atrás; la victimaria se convirtió en víctima . La mujer gritaba sin parar alarmando a todos los vecinos y la policía.

Los samurais alarmados empezaron a buscar por todas partes, luego de preguntar a los niños que jugaban al rededor. Decidieron cepillar la zona hasta dar con un tumulto de personas en una minka algo destartalada y a Kenkiusha-san se le cayó el alma a los pies. Mientras que los demás corrían al lugar a este hombre el tiempo transcurrió lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta del lugar. Ahí estaba la mocosa sonriente mostrando una boca sangrienta y su kimono teñido del mismo color, bajo ella la mujer moribunda con la muñeca derecha reventada y aún sangrando el último litro de sangre en su sistema.

No quedó de otra que sobornar con la mejor reserva de saque al teniente del comando de policía de la zona y darse a la fuga inmediata, antes de presenciar el linchamiento póstumo a una niña de 4 años que en verdad era un demonio

Al fin el día 36 del largo viaje. un mes y medio de viaje y consigo la futura esposa del primogénito de la familia Kazama.


End file.
